Good Tonight
by RyeongRyeoRyeong
Summary: Ga bisa bikin Sumnary, hahaha,, yang penting YEWOOK,! dibaca aja, ,/ BxB


Good Tonight

Genre : Romance, Friendship, flufy

Boy X Boy

YEWOOK

(YESUNG & RYEOWOOK)

.

.

Sumarry : Dimalam yang dingin pertemuan sepasang kekasih, dan saling mengintatkan dalam keseharian.

Disclamer : hoho, Tentu ini buatanku, Asli dari pemikiranku,

Yah, kalau ada yang sama, maav maav aja,, kan seperti kata acara tv,

Maav jika, nama, karakter cerita ada kesamaan bla bla bla.

Ya manusiawi lah yah, hanya menghargai aja. Hati hati kesandung Typo ye,.

.

GA MINAT?

DONT READ,

GA TERIMA BASH, DAN YANG BURUK BURUK!

HANYA TERIMA SARAN YANG BISA DITERIMA DENGAN BAIK!

Happy Reading...

...

Malam semakin larut dan terasa makin menusuk tulang bagi siapapun orang yang keluar pada malam itu.

Tapi tak membuat dua orang _**namja**_ , satu _**namja**_ mungil nan manis, dan _**namja**_ tinggi yang tampan yang berjalan bersebelahan saat ini, mereka berjalan sambil menggosok gosok telapak tangan masing masing untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

" _ **Hyung**_ , bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dan Boa _**noona**_ sekarang,? Baik baik saja kan?" Tanya _**namja**_ manis, bertubuh mungil, -sebut saja Ryeowookie dengan _**namja**_ yang sedari tadi disampingnya.

"Hubunganku dengannya baik baik saja, tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." balasnya seraya tersenyum mengingat hubungannya dengan sang kekasih cantiknya. "Ah, lalu kau sendiri, _**eotte**_? Baik saja kan dengan kekasih tampanmu itu?".

Sebelum menjawabnya dengan pasti Ryeowook lebih dulu menghela nafasnya, entah mungkin sedikit lelah hari ini, atau kesal dengan seseorang -mungkin.

"Hubunganku baik baik saja, tapi dia terkadang menyebalkan, Yesung _**hyung**_ terkadang menanyai apa yang kulakukan dengan mu. Ah, benar benar protektive," ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda dia kesal dengan kelakuan sang kekasih tampannya.

Ryeowook, lebih lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook, seorang penyanyi terkenal, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya saat ini, walaupun selama dua tahun kedepan ini, wajahnya tak akan muncul di televisi untuk bernyanyi, tapi tetap saja sinar kesuksesan tak pernah redup darinya yang saat ini menjalani kewajibannya sebagai warga Negara yang baik. Wajib Militer.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih keras menjelaskan padanya ya?" Ledek Juwoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sangat, terkadang dia berlebihan, kau kan sudah memiliki Boa _**noona**_ , bahkan kami satu Agensi, kenapa dia malah tak percaya juga sih," dengus Ryeowook kesal.

Namun lama kelamaan wajah kesalnya berubah senang saat dirinya melihat siluet yang sangat dikenalnya ada diujung jalan yang mereka lewati.

Dia sangat merindukan sosok itu, walaupun terkadang mereka bertukar kabar dan pembicaraan melalui ponsel, tetap saja dia ingin bertemu dan bertatapan langsung dengan sang Kekasih,- Yesung **_hyung_** nya, _**Hyung**_ tercintanya.

Setelah merasa tepukan dibahunya, Ryeowook baru sadar ternyata disebalahnya masih ada rekan satu divisi dengannya, yang sempat, yah mungkin terlupa karena melihat orang yang berada diujung jalan.

"Sudah sana, aku akan katakan pada kapten kalau kau sedang ada keperluan, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya," dielusnya kepala Ryeowook pelan, lalu berjalan lebih dulu masuk kedalam barak militer.

Setelah ditinggal JuWoon, siluet yang ada diujung jalan semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan _**namja**_ mungil itu pun menghampirinya juga dengan cepat.

RYEOWOOK POV.

Setelah sampai dihadapan _**namja**_ yang kucintai ini, aku benar benar tak bisa untuk tidak memeluknya.

Yah, aku benar benar merindukanya, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, bahkan untuk bertukar kabar melalui ponsel pun jarang. Entah aku yang sibuk, atau Yesung _**hyung**_ yang sibuk.

" _ **Hyung**_? Bagaimana kabarmu,hm?" Aku benar benar tak ingin melepas pelukan ini, dan Yesung _**hyung**_ pun juga memelukku, aku merasa hangat sekarang.

" _ **Hyung**_ sangat baik baby, kau jugakan? Kau makan dengan baikan?" Yesung _**Hyung**_ membalasnya sambil mengelus kepalaku sayang.

Setalah selama sepuluh menit kami berpelukan, aku melonggarkan pelukanku, aku ingin menatapnya, mengelus wajahnya.

Kuusapkan tanganku diwajahnya. Ah, sungguh aku tak sabar untuk menyelasaikan kewajibanku ini dan kembali kepelukannya dengan bebas.

POV END

Yesung yang merasa pipinya diusap halus oleh sang pujaan hati, memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhannya ini, sudah lama dia tak merasakan sentuhan dari Kekasih mungilnya.

" _ **Hyung**_ , ada apa kesini? Ini sudah malam, dan cuaca dingin, tak seharusnya _**hyung**_ datang jauh kesinikan?" Tanya Ryeowook-nya lembut, masih mengelus pipinya.

Kelopak yang tadi terpejam kini menampakan obsidian hitamnya untuk menatap _**Namja**_ yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahunya itu.

" _ **Hyung**_ merindukanmu baby, karena itu _**hyung**_ ingin melihatmu, tapi ternyata kau sedang selingkuh, hm? _**Nappeun**_ baby," ujar Yesung seraya mencubit sayang hidung bengir Ryeowook.

"Hyuuung,, mana mungkin aku selingkuh,hm? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu lagi? Atau kau yang selingkuh,hm?" Balas tanya Ryeowook sambil meletakan kedua tangannya dileher Yesung manja.

"Tsk, kau sangat tau aku hanya mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku selingkuh darimu baby." Tegas Yesung, yang semakin mendekatkan mereka berdua. Menempelkan kening keduanya.

"Dan kau juga sangat tau apa jawabanku _**hyung**_ , aku tak akan bisa melihat namja lain selain dirimu, Kau cinta terakhirku Tuan Kim."

Setelah Ryeowook menjawabnya dengan pasti, Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, terpaan hangat dari nafas masing masing membuat mereka tak merasakan dinginnya cuaca malam itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan tak ada jarak lagi antara mereka, menyatukan bibir mereka saat malam yang dingin malam itu. Saling melumat bibir pasangan, walaupun tentu saja Ciuman itu didominasi oleh Yesung sang namja yang ahli dalam mencium kekasihnya, Ryeowook-nya.

...

"Sepertinya beberapa hari ini Event untukmu benar benar padat ya, apa kau tak merasa lelah baby?"

" _ **Anni**_ , aku sangat menyukainya _**Hyung**_ , aku kan sudah sering bernyanyi, jadi anggap saja itu concert saat kita dipanggung." Jawab Ryeowook ceria.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan kearah mobil Yesung yang diparkirkan diujung jalan markas barak militer Ryeowook. Saling berpegangan tangan, saling menjaga.

"Sekarang kau jadi lebih sering dimintai foto oleh fans, aku sering melihat selca fans yang diunggah mereka, bahkan mereka menandaiku difotomu," kenang Yesung.

Yesung sering sekali melihat nama akun media sosialnya dikaitkan dengan kekasihnya ini, tapi dia sungguh senang, bukankah itu berarti fans banyak yang mendukung mereka dari jauh? Dan dirinya juga bisa melihat keadaan sang pujaan hati, walaupun hanya dari selca para fans, tak jarang membuatnya gerah juga melihat jika fans terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook-nya. Tapi tak masalah, yang terpenting Fans nya senang atau orang yang berfoto dengan kekasihnya senang.

"Haha,, itu benar, terkadang aku kewalahan dengan permintaan selca itu, tapi aku senang,itu artinya aku masih seterkenal dirimukan," balasnya dengan riang.

Sepertinya malam ini Ryeowook benar benar akan tidur pulas, karena sudah bertemu Hyung tercintanya.

Yah, semoga saja Ryeowook tak akan kesiangan besok. Hihi.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka sampai disamping mobil Yesung yang diparkirkan, dan itu tandanya mereka juga harus kembali ketempatnya(?) masing masing.

Ah, mereka sungguh berfikir kenapa jalan mereka cepat tadi, coba saja tadi jalannya merayap sedikit.

"Cha, hati hati _**ne**_ _**Hyung**_ , kabari aku jika sudah sampai. Ingat jangan mengebut ne? Ini memang sudah malam dan jalanan sepi, tapi kau tak boleh mengebut, _**arra**_?!" Pesan Ryeowook serius sambil menatap kemanik kelam kekasihnya.

"Hm, aku ingat baby. Kau juga ne Kim Ryeowook, langsung tidur _**ne**_? Jangan bersihkan diri, nanti kau demam, langsunglah tidur." Dielusnya kepala Ryeowook sayang

Ah, benar benar malam yang singkat, tapi memang mereka tak bisa bertemu terlalu lama kan? Bisa bisa Ryeowook kena hukuman nanti karena terlalu lama diluar.

"Jha, _**hyung**_ pulang ne, ingat makan yang banyak, gunakan waktu yang sedikit untuk istirahat, aku tak ingin kau kenapa napa,"

Sekali lagi Yesung memeluknya untuk yang terakhir dipertemuan ini sebelum dia pulang, dan Ryeowook kembali kebaraknya.

"Ya, _**hyung**_ , aku akan ingat, kau juga _**ne**_. Salam untuk keluargamu _**Hyung**_ dan para member ne, aku merindukan mereka, sangat."

Setelah melepas pelukan mereka, Yesung berjalan mendekat kemobilnya, untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sudah didalam mobil Yesung menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk sekali lagi berpamitan dengan kekasih Tercintanya.

Ah, sungguh sebenarnya sangat tak rela dia berpisah walaupun hanya untuk pulang seperti ini.

" _ **Hyung**_ pulang ne, selamat malam baby, mimpikan aku saat tidur ne," gurau Atau yang lebih tepatnya menggoda sang kekasih.

"Haha, itu pasti _**hyung**_ , hati hati ne," lambainya,

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Yesung pun menstarter mobil hitam metalic kesayangannya itu, bersiap untuk pergi,

" _ **Saranghae**_ baby,, bye,"

Setelah mengatakan kata cinta Yesungpun meninggalkan tempat dimana Ryeowook berdiri disebelah mobilnya tadi. Dan Ryeowook hanya melihat mobil Yesungnya hilang tak terlihat setelah melewati belokan didepan sana.

" _ **Nado**_ _**saranghae**_ _ **Hyung**_."

~~~ Fin ~~~

Yoooo...

Hai,,, hai,,

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, orang yang nulis fanfict belum bener, namanya juga baru yah, maklum aja. Hahaha,,

Sudah lama tak buat FANFICT dan baru buat lagi ini,

Semoga ada yang suka yee,,..

Okey tanpa banyak cincong,

R & R

.

.

Salam Yewook & Dhiena

.

.


End file.
